Torn Apart and Put Together Again
by djdangerrx3
Summary: Miley & Emily are best friends. Their boyfriends are best friends. They both get married. What happens when both of their husbands are killed in an accident and their new boyfriends are brothers? Niley/Jemily


I dont know how good this is. so just review and let me know if i should make it.

**Miley's p.o.v.**

I was getting bored with the movie that emily picked out so i just sat there and stared out the window. Im guessing Emily saw me because she turned to me and said "What are you thinking about Miles?"

It's just weird, I began, I mean we're best friends and our boyfriends are best friends too.

I know, she replied. Im so glad we became friends before the hannah montana secret got out. We were 13 then and were 23 now, we've been friends for 20 years. Thats alot when you think about it.

At the same time we both said our saying that no one else knew. _(i couldnt think of one)_

I laughed to myself. Just then the doorbell rang. Ohhh that must be mitchel, i said excitedly.

Good luck, emily yelled as i began walking towards the door

Luck i thought...Luck for what? my thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing again

COMING! i yelled. Bye em! see you later tonight i said as i made my way out the door.

**Mitchel's p.o.v.**

When i saw miley walk through the door i knew i was making the right decision.

Are you ready miles? i said after giving her a kiss

Of course! she replied in that bouncy excited tone that she has.

wow i never knew i could be this nervous i thought to myself as i started my bentley and drove to the resturant.

**Emily's p.o.v.**

Mileys going to be so happy when mitchel asks her tonight! i said to myself

When mitchel called me and asked me if he thought it was the right thing to do i sat there for 10 minutes totally speechless...and then screamed yes. im so excited for miley i said as i thought out loud.

i laughed at myself. im talking to myself how weird do i sound.

after 2 minutes of listening to its not my time i finally got to leave cody a message.

"Hey cody! Its me. miley and mitchel are out tonight and im really boredd. call me backk love you! bye!"

I was finally dozing off when viva la vida began playing. only one person had that ringtone, and it was miley. i knew to hold the phone a couple of inches away from my ear and thats exactly what i did.

"IM ENGAGED!! IM GETTING MARRIED EMILY!! IM GETTING MARRIED TO THE MOST AMAZING GUY EVER!"

that went on for about hmm 10 minutes then i finally piped in.

miley!! Im so happy for you i said in a some-what monotone voice instantly wishing i didnt

oh well thanks for being happy for me, she said as she instanly snapped back

miley thats not it at all! i knew all along im the one who told mitchel it would be a good idea! i quickly blurted out

oh boy do i feel stupid she said, well i gotta go! bye my maid of honor!

she did not just say that., i thought to myself

**Nick's p.o.v.**

Ive been sitting on the phone for 2 1/2 hours listening to jordan talk and talk and talk.

Just as she was about to say the three words i dreaded to her from her i interrupted.

"JORDAN! i-i have to go...ill call you later? bye."

I knew for sure i couldnt let her say those three words to me if i didnt feel the same way it would break her heart. This definatly wasnt the first time she tried to say that either.

_Jordan. what are you thinking about? i asked curiously._

_Oh nothing really...just stuff she replied nervously. Nick! i- i think i lo_

_she got cut off by my cell phone ringing _

_Sorry jordan thats probably one of my brothers i need to take it. ill be right back_

_... 2 weeks later._

_Nick i didnt get to finish saying what i was going to say at dinner the other night. the truth is i...i--_

_OH jordan im so sorry i gotta go help frankie get ready for school lets talk there okay? bye!_

The truth is. I really didnt want jordan saying that to me. I was only dating her because well...I felt bad for the girl. She tried everything to get my attention so I figured I'd stop it by going out with her.

I'm still trying to find that one girl. And luck seems to be the only thing I don't have on my side.


End file.
